We Can Be Together
by AoiRosesDark
Summary: Maka Albarn he vivido 600 años gracias a su ex novio que le mintio y la convirtio en un vampiro.Ella queriendo venganza se va al Shibusen a investigar como volver a la normalidad con el Dr. nocera a nuevos amigos que sabran su secreto y la ayudaran a volver a ser humana y en especial un albino con que siempre discute.
1. El Cambio de Vida

"**Can We Be Together"**

**Esta es mi primera historia además me gusta Maka y Soul ¡por que no están juntos!**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece (lamentablemente u.u) es de ****Atsushi Ohkubo.**

**La historia es completamente mia.**

**¡DISFRUTEN TODOS! ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 1: El Cambio...

En el siglo XV en el reino de Inglaterra había un hermoso castillo que les pertenecía a los reyes del país...Vivian con sus súbditos, ayudantes y familia...Hoy el reino está muy agitado...y solo por una persona que ni siquiera es mayor de edad...pero es muy importante en la familia real...se preguntaran quien hablo...pues es...Makarena Albarn pero le pueden decir Maka...es su cumpleaños número 17...esta muy ansiosa...no sabe qué hacer sus padres quieren que se comprometa con un príncipe pero ella lo no quiere...lo sabe...eso va contra las reglas de la corona inglesa...pero no le interesa...porque ella ama a otra persona...su novio Justin Law...ahora mismo está "hablando" con sus padres acerca del compromiso antes de su fiesta de hoy...

¡Yo no quiero casarme con alguien que no amo!-les grito a sus padres pero no le importo-*acaso no quieren que sea feliz*-pensó

Hija te amamos mucho pero no puedes casarte con tu novio...-le explico su madre

Makarena Albarn...¡no pienso darte nada si te casas con tu novio!¡La regla de la realeza es no desobedecerla!-grito su padre enojado

Lo siento querida...pero tendrás que romper con tu novio...son las reglas de la corona...tienes que casarte con alguien de la realeza...-preocupada su madre explico

¡Pero no quiero!-grito mientras se iba llorando a su cuarto y detrás suya cerrando la puerta de portazo-*¡no quiero romper con el!¡Lo amo!*-tomo su guitarra y empezó a cantar...

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile. **

(Sé que hay algo como resultado de tu sonrisa.)

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.**

(Me doy cuenta por la mirada en tus ojos, sí.)

**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**

(Has construido un amor pero ese amor se derrumba.)

**Your little piece of heaven turns to dark.**

(Tu pedacito de cielo se vuelve muy oscuro.)

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.**

(Escucha a tu corazón, cuando te llama.)

**Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.**

(Escucha a tu corazón, no hay otra cosa que puedas hacer.)

**I don't know where you're going**

(No sé adónde vas)

**And I don't know why**

(Y no sé por qué,)

**But listen to your heart before**

(Pero escucha a tu corazón antes)

**You tell him goodbye.**

(De decirle adios.)

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**

(A veces te preguntas si esta lucha vale la pena.)

**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**

(Los preciosos momentos se pierden todos en la marea, sí.)

**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,**

(Desaparecen y nada es lo que parece.)

**The feeling of belonging to your dreams.**

(El sentimiento de pertenecer a tus sueños.)

**Listen to your heart...**

(Escucha a tu Corazon…)

**When he's calling for you.**

(cuando te llama.)

**Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.**

(Escucha a tu corazón, no hay otra cosa que puedas hacer.)

**I don't know where you're going**

(No sé adónde vas)

**And I don't know why**

(Y no sé por qué,)

**Listen to your heart before**

(Escucha a tu corazón antes)

**You tell him goodbye.**

(De decirle adios.)

**And there are voices that want to be heard.**

(Y hay voces que quieren ser escuchadas.)

**So much to mention but you can't find the words.**

(Tanto para decir pero no puedes encontrar las palabras)

**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been**

(El aroma de la magia, la belleza que ha sido)

**When love was wilder than the wind.**

(Cuando el amor era más salvaje que el viento.)

Termino de cantar, escucho un ruido en su ventana fue a ver y…

¡JUSTIN!-abre la ventana cerrada, Justin entra y lo abraza muy fuerte-¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi linda Maka?-contestándole el abrazo

Pues claro que si…pero…tengo malas noticias-se le entristece la voz y lo deja de abrazar

Pues… ¿Qué es?-la toma de los hombros

Lagrimas caen por sus ojos-Mis padres quieren que termine contigo porque no me puedo casar contigo y tiene que ser con alguien de la realeza…y no sé qué hacer…

Tranquila Maka… ¿te comprometerás hoy no?-asiente-pues…escapémonos y huyamos juntos ¿sí?-con su sonrisa.

¡Claro que si Justin!-con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Bien juntémonos en la entrada del castillo a las 12:00 de medianoche trae tus maletas y las cosas que traerás…bueno nos vemos más tarde…-la besa y se marcha por la ventana aun abierta…

Claro que si Justin…-dice en un suspiro

* * *

**Hora: 21:00 de la Noche**

**Lugar: Salón Principal del Catillo**

¡¿Donde esta mi hija por qué no llega aun?!-grito el rey Spirit (padre de Maka)

Tranquilo Amor…estoy segura que se está terminado de arreglar para lucir muy linda para su prometido-la reina Kami (madre de Maka) tranquilizando a su esposo

Tienes razón Maka-chan debe de estar terminado para lucir muy linda también para su familia-muy feliz con un muñeco de Maka

Padre, Madre ya llegue…-entra al Salón con un vestido verde jade en el torso y cada vez más oscuro mientras el vestido se terminaba en la cola y unos zapatos de tacón verde, un collar de perlas y su pelo suelto hecho ondulaciones

¡Maka-chan te ves hermosa!-dijo Spirit

Gracias padre…-indiferente

Ven tienes que conocer a tu futuro esposo-tomándola de la mano muy alegre.

Está bien-con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza*pero ustedes no saben que no voy a casarme con alguien que no amo.*

**Después de conocer al "futuro esposo"**

¿Hija te agrado tu futuro marido?-mirándola mi madre

Si padre parece una muy buena persona-sonriendo cínicamente*claro que no me agrado…lo encontré un completo idiota*

¿Bien porque no vas a bailar con alguien? recuerda que es un baile de mascaras…-dijo Spirit muy animado.

Pues yo con mucho gusto, si usted me permite claro ¿poder bailar con su hija rey?-haciendo una reverencia a los reyes y a Maka ofreciéndole su mano.

Claro que si te permito caballero… ¿hija no te gustaría bailar con él?-dijo Spirit con autoridad.

Está bien…-respondió no muy convencida así el caballero con mascara la tomo de la mano, la llevo a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar-¿Y quién es usted caballero?

¿Maka-chan acaso siempre vas a ser tan distraía sin recocer a tu propio novio?-dijo el hombre poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Maka.

¿Justin-kun?-dijo sorprendida

¿Maka quien más podría ser?-dijo Justin riéndose

Tienes razón soy muy distraía lo siento…-nerviosa-¿qué haces aquí?

Vengo a verte y no me preguntes como si es una fiesta de mascaras nadie me reconoce-viéndola a los ojos.

Si ¿oye Justin?-más nerviosa aun

¿Si?-con intriga

¿Si me voy contigo no volveré a ver a mis padres?-con un poco de tristeza

Si tendrás que sacrificarte en ese modo…-serio

Está bien lo hare me iré contigo Justin-kun-sonriendo levemente

Está bien me alegro de eso Maka-chan-sonriendo también aunque no se le note por la máscara.

* * *

**Hora: 00:00 Medianoche**

**Lugar: Entrada del Castillo**

-en la entrada del Castillo-¿Justin donde estas?

Estoy aquí Maka…-dijo Justin

¡Oh Justin que bien que estas aquí!-dijo Maka sonriendo

¿Bien lista?-tomándola de la cintura

¡Por supuesto!-las manos de ella alrededor del el cuello de él.

Pues muy bien- la besa, el beso dura un buen rato pero él se al cuello de ella y lo muerde muy fuerte con afilados colmillos, Maka siente que se debilita cada vez mas hasta que llega al suelo de rodillas y Justin la deja de morder. El se pone en cuclillas muerde su mano, sale sangre y…

Bebe mi sangre para que no mueras-muy frio

Q-que m-me h-has he-hecho-muy débil y enojada al mismo tiempo

Solo bebe mi sangre y cállate…-con tono muy serio y frio que hasta da miedo.

Es-esta b-bien-asustada toma la mano ensangrentada y empieza a beber su sangre. Cuando termina se para sin problemas y le dice a Justin enojada.

¡¿Justin que acabas de hacer!?-gritándole

Jejejeje….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-ríe como un loco maniático-creo que mi misión termino

¡ ¿De qué estás hablando?!-lo estampa contra la pared más cercana.

Pues tenía la misión de convertirte en un vampiro…y observa…lo he logrado-se zafa del agarre de Maka y se da media vuelta-espero que te vaya bien en tu nueva vida eterna…Jajajajajajaja-desaparece

Que voy a hacer…-triste mira al cielo estrellado y se dirige al bosque para encontrar un nuevo hogar…

Pasaron muchos años los padres de Maka murieron por una enfermedad, ella fue al funeral. 3 días después del cumpleaños de Maka se encontró a otro vampiro que necesitaba a otros vampiros para poder arruinar todos los planes que tenía un vampiro llamado Ashura…y ese mismo vampiro gracias a sus aliados había convertido a muchas personas inocentes en vampiros…uno de esos aliados era su preciso Justin Law, ella quiera venganza y la iba a conseguir con todo el entrenamiento que les estaba dando su ahora profesor el Dr. Stein…

**Gracias a Todos por leer siguiente capitulo proximamente...**


	2. Nueva Vida parte 1

**Muchas gracias a por los reviews **

**Soul Eater no es mío es de Atsushi Ohkubo**

**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 2:**

**En el laboratorio del Dr. Stein…**

-¡¿Que quiere que haga qué?!-Maka grito.

-Maka tendrás que ir a Shibusen si queremos volver a ser humanos-encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿¡Pero entonces no voy a vivir aquí?!-desesperada.

-Pues claro que no puedes quedarte aquí pensaran que soy un pervertido profesor que se aprovecha de su estudiante…-exhalando humo hacia arriba-pero no te preocupes te conseguí un piso pero es compartido ya que no puedo pagar tanto-

-Entonces no voy a estar sola ya que usted va a ser profesor…con eso me quedo tranquila pero…que pasa si mi compañero o compañera descubre que soy vampiro…-preocupada.

-No sucederá nada porque no bebemos sangre así que no los mataremos y deberán confiar en ti…-tranquilo.

-Entonces creo que estará bien así-su estomago cruje-¿por qué no cenamos Dr. Stein? Tengo hambre Jejejeje-avergonzada.

-Claro vamos-entra a al comedor-Oh y Maka-ella lo mira-tu uniforme lo deje sobre tu cama y mañana iras a tu nuevo piso.

-Oh está bien… ¿Sabe dónde está Kid?-olvidándose del tema del piso.

-Fue a ver a su padre…y el también estará en la escuela-tomando un sorbo de café.

-Okay…-y ambos empiezan a cenar.

**Al Día Siguiente Con Maka y Kid (afueras del nuevo departamento donde se quedara Maka).**

-¿Bien Maka sabes lo que tienes que hacer?-pregunta Kid.

-Por supuesto que si Kid-kun-dijo alegre y nerviosa Maka.

-Bien entra nos vemos mañana en la escuela-se va.

-¿¡Espera Kid donde que la escuela!?-gritando pero Kid no la escucho y se fue-demonios que voy hacer…tendré que averiguarlo por mi misma-entra al edificio.

Maka al entrar se encontró con un hermoso pasillo con hermosos cuadros antiguos que ella reconocía pues obviamente si era ella misma quien estaba en el cuadro y el siguiente era su madre con su padre, le entro mucha nostalgia pero tenía que olvidarse de eso como pudiera ella no volvería a esa época aunque quisiera. Al final del pasillo se encontró un ascensor y una escalera al lado de esta, como tenía muchas maletas se fue por el ascensor. Al llegar al último piso salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la entrada de su piso pero se encontró con un chico de no más de 17 años con cabello ¿blanco?...eso era cierto…las únicas personas con pelo blanco que conoce son el Dr. Stein y Kid pero este último tiene solo 3 franjas, y por lo que le han contado los vampiros en su verdadera forma tienen el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos escarlata…pero será capaz que ese chico sea un vampiro, si lo fuera ella hubiera sentido una alma diferente a la de un humano…

-*no puedo estar totalmente segura, aun no he visto sus ojos…*se acerca a la entrada y dice-Buenos días… ¿este es el apartamento 576?*Oh por Kami-sama tiene los ojos rojos*.

-Si ¿acaso no ves la placa que dice 576?-con tono engreído-...espera un segundo… ¿tu eres mi nueva compañera?

-*Como se atreve a hablarme así y mas encima es mi compañero de piso*Pues si soy tu nueva compañera…-en tono indiferente.

-No crees que eres muy pequeña para una niña como tu irse de su casa-siguiendo con su tono engreído que molestaba mas a Maka.

-Para tu información tengo 17 años puedo cuidarme sola-molesta.

-Está bien como quieras-abre la puerta con su llave-¿entras?

-Claro gracias-entra con su maleta se encuentra con una sala más o menos pequeña con cocina americana y un pasillo-¿adónde lleva ese pasillo?

-Yo creo que a los cuartos y baño-cierra la puerta, se dirige al pasillo y mira a Maka sonriendo-¿qué cuarto quieres, el que se encuentra cerca de la sala o la que está cerca del baño?

-Prefiero la que está cerca de la sala por favor-devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Claro toma la que quieras-se va al cuarto al lado del baño-ve a tu cuarto y arregla tus cosas.

-Si…pero…aun no conozco tu nombre ni tu el mío, soy Maka Albarn mucho gusto*creo que este tipo me está cayendo mejor*-alza la mano para saludarlo.

-Soy Soul "Eater" Evans mucho gusto a ti también Maka-devolviéndole el saludo-¿tienes el mismo nombre que una princesa de Inglaterra de hace muchos años no?

-Si…*maldición que le digo*cuando era bebe mis padres me pusieron ese nombre porque dicen que me parecía a ella…*espero que se la crea*-nerviosa.

-No creo ella sale en un cuadro del pasillo del primer piso y no creo que se parezcan ni tengan parecido…-

-*bien no se dio cuenta de nada…que inocente*bueno tienes razón pero mis padres decidieron mi nombre no es culpa mía ¿o sí?-

-Tienes razón…ey-Maka lo mira-si tienes 17 significa que tienes que ir a la escuela…vas a ir a Shibusen ¿no?-

S-i voy a esa escuela… ¿sabes dónde queda? porque un amigo mío se fue y no me dijo-avergonzada.

-Claro yo también voy ahí, si quieres podemos ir a dar una vuelta a ver la escuela y te aprendes el camino-

-Me gustaría conocer la escuela y la ciudad…soy nueva aquí-

-Haberlo dicho antes…ven arregla tus cosas y nos vamos ¿sí?-

-S-¡sí!-se va a su cuarto con la maleta y deja todas sus ropas ordenadas en el cajón y su guitarra en la pared.

-Gritando-Vámonos Maka!-

-¡Claro ya voy!-sale corriendo hacia la entrada del apartamento, se encuentran, se dirigen al estacionamiento y se encuentran con la moto de Soul-¿tienes moto?-

-Si… me la compre hace unos meses ¿no es linda?-sonrisa engreída.

-Pues si es linda...vamos a ir en eso ¿o no?-nerviosa.

-Pues claro que vamos a ir en mi moto…o le tienes miedo a un simple transporte, además no tenemos otra opción porque la escuela igual queda lejos-sacando la llave de la moto y subiendo.

-Creo que tienes razón no podemos hacer nada está bien subiré-sube a la moto con cuidado.

-¡Bueno aquí vamos sujétate fuerte!-arrancando la moto.

-Ha-¡hai!-se sostiene del torso de Soul y ambos en la moto salen rápido hacia el Shibusen.

Death City era muy del gusto de Maka, calles amplias donde no hay autos solo motos y personas caminando tranquilamente; hay muchas tiendas, un parque con un gran lago y cancha de basquetbol; muchas casas y lo peor del mundo para Maka (aunque muy útil) un mall .Suspira ya que pensaba que en una ciudad así no habría un mall pero se equivoco tenía un mall pero eso era obvio ¿no? Si estamos en el año 2012…pero bueno ella nunca se podría salvar de eso. Maka iba tan distraída con el paisaje que no se dio cuenta cuando su acompañante paro la moto…

-¿Porque la detienes?-pregunto desconcertada la rubia.

-Maka llegamos ¿te distrajiste verdad?-bajando de la moto.

-se sonroja de vergüenza-Pues si lo siento-bajando de la moto con un poco de ayuda de Soul-gracias-

-Bien entremos-se dirige a la entrada de la escuela.

-Demo…es domingo no crees que tenemos que empezar las clases mañana-explicando la oji-verde.

-Pues no es necesario porque la escuela está abierta todo los días-corrigiendo el albino-no tienes mucho información ¿no?-

-Pues no…mi "tío" (el Dr. Stein se hace pasar por su tío) y mi amigo no me dijeron nada…solo que las clases empezaban el lunes…y eso-

-Bien entonces yo te ayudare ven vamos a conocer la escuela para no perdernos mañana-

-Hai!-entran a la escuela.

**Después de conocer la escuela por dentro…**

-Wow! Sí que es grande la escuela no Soul?-

-Ya lo creo...Pero-su estomago gruñe-creo que tengo un poco de hambre-

-Aun tenemos tiempo de almorzar y…podrías enseñarme la ciudad después-nerviosa.

-Claro así no te podrás perder después-se suben a la moto, arrancan hacia un restaurant a almorzar, llegan a su destino y entran.

-¿Donde se quieren sentar?-pregunto un camarero en la entrada.

-Donde quieres sentarte Maka?-pregunta Soul.

-Cerca de la ventana por favor-sonriendo.

-Tiene una linda novio señor-le susurra a Soul el camarero y los lleva a la mesa que pidió Maka.

-No es mi novia-responde el-es una marimacha con pechos planos…-esto último lo susurra.

-No señor no somos novios solo amigos-sentándose en la mesa-ah…y que habías dicho Soul?-

-Nada…nada en especial-se sienta.

-Okey!-viendo la carta-quiero una ensalada y un curry por favor-

-Claro señorita que quiere el señor-

-Quiero un estofado de carne y un jugo-

-Claro enseguida les traeré sus pedidos-se va dejándolos solos.

-Bueno y que mas de dónde eres Soul?-

-De Londres en Inglaterra-

-Yo también soy de ahí-sonrisa melancólica-me vine a vivir a Japón ya que mis padres murieron hace unos años, estuve viviendo con un señor que al final le agarre mucho cariño y por eso lo llamo tío-tratando de no llorar.

-Yo vine aquí porque me quería escapar de mi familia, estaba harto…-con un poco de irritación por recordar a su familia.

-Espera tu no eres Evans?-

-¿Si por?-

-Es una de las familias más reconocidas por su música…es increíble-

-Pues yo no soy muy fan de la música-

-Debe de serlo ya que en tu familia son músicos-

-Si demo…-el camarero los interrumpe.

-Aquí les traigo su comida-deja los platos en la mesa.

-Gracias-dice la peli-rubio, el camarero se va-Bueno a mí como instrumento me gusta la guitarra y el piano…-

-Yo toco piano…y ¿sabes tocar la guitarra?-Maka no pudo responder porque empezó a sonar una canción de violín que él conoció muy bien-porque ahora tenían que poner esa canción-

-¿Que sucede?-preocupada la oji-verde.

-Esa canción no la soporto-irritado.

-Si quieres nos podemos ir y comer en otro lado si te molesta*pobrecito esa canción es de su hermano Wess con razón esta así*-

-No te preocupes además tengo hambre y no quiero molestar-empezando a comer.

-Está bien-empieza a comer también.

**Después de la comida…**

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo el albino parándose.

-Hai-también parándose y ambos se van de restaurant.

-subiéndose a la moto-volvamos a casa.

-subiéndose también a la moto-¡Claro!-el oji-rojo arranca la moto y la rubia se aferra a él.

-Maka…-

-Si Soul?-

-Creo que vamos a caernos bien-

-Yo pienso lo mismo-

-Que bien pechos planos*o no se me salió*-

-¡Que te pasa! Maka-chop!-lo golpea con un libro en la cabeza que quien sabe de dónde lo saco.

-¡Ay ay ay!¡No crees que fue muy peligroso que me golpearas con eso!¡Y además de donde sacaste el libro!-

-No te importa ahora solo volvamos-

-Claro*creo que va ser divertido hacerla enojar aunque me golpee*-sonríe de un lado-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero que les haya gustado^^**

**Soul: A mí no me gusto**

**Porque Soul si en este capitulo apareces?**

**Soul: Porque la pechos planas de Maka me golpeo con su libro de quien sabe donde lo saca…**

…

**Soul: Porque tan callada como si estuviera atrás mio-mira detrás de el-oh oh…era una broma Maka eres hermosa no te preocupes…**

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP!-lo golpea con un libro muy grande**

**Lo siento Soul pero te lo merecías…Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


End file.
